Umber the Black Dog/Relationships
This page is comprised of Umber the Black Dog's relationships with characters he has interacted with. Many view Umber as their ideal leader, but Umber fears the responsibility and that he will ultimately fail despite everyone encouraging and supporting him. Despite this, he cares very much for the ones he loves, more than willing to put himself in harms way to protect them. Affiliations House of Mythos Umber is a member and current head of the House of Mythos. Team Drift Umber is a founding member and leader of Team Drift. Relatives *Mythos † (ancestor) *Hydra † (father) *Adalinda † (mother) *Azreal (paternal uncle) *Garnett † (older brother) *Payne, Sepia, Ghost and Pine (younger brothers) *Sapphire and Shamrock (younger sisters) *Azure (younger sister or possible half sister/cousin) *Future Umber (alternate counterpart of self) *Z (alternate counterpart of younger sister) Azure the Dragon Azure is Umber's youngest sister by nine years. He is very close with and highly protective of Azure and was primarily the one who raised her after their mother died in labor. He tried to help her control her powers, but they began developing far too quickly. It was he who sought help from Anubis the Jackal for the means to suppress her powers until she could control them. Unable to do anything else about her powers, he did his best to teach her right from wrong and good from evil and instill in her the proper moral values their mother taught him. Though he may not have intended it, it was this that motivated Azure to run away from home and use her powers for good rather than destruction as Garnett had planned. When Azure was brought back to the Veil by Garnett, Umber stepped in and offered himself as a scapegoat when Garnett began beating Azure. Garnett agreed to this proposal and decided that any and all of Azure's infractions would come on to Umber's shoulders and that Umber would subsequently receive Azure's punishments. Umber accepted this, believing that it was far better for him to be punished than Azure. Umber clearly loves and cares for his sister more than he does his own safety and well being, as he was willing to offer himself for punishment rather than have her endure it. As Garnett's prophecy neared, an increasingly frightened Azure sought comfort in Umber. Though he could do little to quell her fears, he did everything he could to keep her calm and reassure her that all would be well. When the prophecy failed, Azure entered a trance-like state and began attacking Garnett in her rage. As her storms threatened to destroy the Mythsetia Veil, Umber remained calm and collected as he ordered his siblings to hinder her powers while carefully bringing her out of her trance as opposed to attacking her. After Umber officially took over as the Chief, Azure remained at home for a few days to help with his new duties. Garnett the Phoenix Garnett is Umber's elder brother by roughly one year. Umber himself alludes to the possibility that Garnett has physically abused him for several years, likely as a means to keep him in line, which has been largely successful in keeping Umber submissive to Garnett's will. It is highly possible that Umber may be his only victim as Umber has shown a habit of offering himself as a scapegoat to others, especially on behalf of his family. Because of this, Umber has become very submissive to Garnett, almost always focused on keeping his cruel brother happy, even going so far as to shut down resistance conspiracies against him. However, years of this physical and emotional abuse finally caused Umber to snap and rebel against Garnett, which came as a large shock to the phoenix. Unable to stand by and watch his loved ones suffer under Garnett's tyranny, Umber rose up to stand against his brother and forced Garnett from the island, subsequently becoming the Chief. Ghost the Rainbow Serpent and Pine the Yeti Ghost and Pine are Umber's two youngest brothers who have sided with Garnett by six and seven years, respectively. Umber has had little interaction since they have sided with Garnett, but still loved them as seen when he offered them a chance to stay after he took over position of Chief of the Mythsetia Veil. However, Umber immediately revoked this offer after Ghost and Pine visibly affirmed their loyalty to Garnett by siding with him and helping him escape the island after his defeat. Sapphire the Kelpie Sapphire is Umber's younger sister by one year. Both are very close with each other having been raised together and share strong parental and protective instincts towards their younger siblings. While Umber would be considered the fatherly figure of the siblings, Sapphire would therefore be the motherly figure. When Umber continuously denied taking responsibility and standing up for himself against Garnett, Sapphire scolded him, saying that everyone - including himself - needed him to be a leader. Love interest Raphaella the Ocelot Raphaella is Umber long time girlfriend and head of the House of Arch. In fact, along with Lobo, the three all grew up together as best friends. While there was an instant spark between them - which was a sign that they were meant to be soul mates - neither made a move, worried that if it did not work out, it could ruin their friendship and the dynamic of the group. However, Umber realized that nobody ever fell in love without taking a risk, following which the two began seeing each other. Since Azure ran away, Umber had been unsure of himself and what to do, knowing that he inspired Azure to leave in the first place and worrying over her well-being. Most often, Umber appears emotionally disconnected with individuals, likely as a result of the abuse he endured from Garnett. Nevertheless, he remains tender and loving to Raphaella, who in turn, is supportive, caring and nurturing. This could be seen when Raphaella and Lobo discovered an injured Umber, whom she began healing and fretting over, visibly upset at seeing him hurt. Raphaella did her best to help Umber through the tough times of Garnett's rule, and also encouraged him to take on the role of chief, as she, like many others, viewed him as the better leader of their people. While Umber greatly displayed reluctance for this role many wished him to take up, Raphaella viewed him as the best candidate for Garnett's replacement nonetheless and despite her romantic involvement with him. She was certain she would be able to convince Umber, but before she had a chance, Umber ordered that they cease all movements and plots against Garnett - out of fear for their safety. While Umber and his siblings were subjected to Garnett's painful ritual, Raphaella used all her power to try and free him, but her magic was not strong enough to penetrate the barrier surrounding him. Once Umber was finally freed, Raphaella carefully tended to him and also proudly congratulated Umber on finally becoming the leader she always knew he would become. Friends Lobo the Wolf Lobo is Umber's best friend and is from the House of Galen. Umber and Lobo have been best friends since they were children and as a result have a very strong, brotherly bond. Other than Raphaella and his own siblings, Lobo was the one person Umber could confide in. Lobo displays an immense loyalty to Umber and does not take insults and disrespect to his friend lightly. Like many others in the Mythsetia Veil, Lobo believes Umber to be a more suitable ruler over Garnett and after Umber officially takes over, Lobo begins to serve the new Chief with unwavering faithfulness. Shadow the Hedgehog More of a reluctant ally, as seen with his future self, Umber holds a large resentment and dislike for Shadow. This is in large part due to Shadow's relationship with Azure. Umber is completely aware of Azure's strong feelings and devotion to Shadow and is bitter towards Shadow for both not reciprocating these feelings and appreciating everything Azure is and has done for him. Despite this, Umber is just barely capable of working with Shadow if their goals are the same. However, these are the views from future Umber's perspective, but it is entirely likely that Umber will develop these views on Shadow after continued exposure to the hedgehog. The two first met briefly when Shadow helped to stop Garnett's prophecy, but barely interacted. The two hold the potential to be powerful allies and worthwhile friends due to their similar values and morals as well as their shared care for Azure. Category:Character relationships (fan) Category:A to Z